Clairvoyance
by STicker55
Summary: Allie was a sweet innocent ten year old that enjoyed martial arts and when performing for her family. That sweet innocent allie dies along with her family. AU RobinXOC jasonTodd Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Uhh hey this is STicker55! This is also my first fan fic. So enjoy and please tell me what you think. Sadly: I do not own anything but my beloved OC Allie and her famly. Well enjoy!**

* * *

_Family week is one of my fav times of the school year. Its a day when your family comes to the school and spends a whole week of school with us. The reason im so excited is because in a boarding school like mine. We get no breaks and dont see our families for a year._

_ Anywho right now im standing under a gate that says Gotham Boarding School for the Rich,Talented and Gifted. I would say that im about two out the three. Gifted and Rich. My parents are the owners and founders of Tinkov Incorperated. The world's fourth richest company behind Wayne,Lex,and Queen Enterprise. And my gift is that I can..._

"Alicia!, My baby!",yelled Mom. "Mommy!" I ran to my mom tackling her. "Oh my gosh, look at how much you've grown . Vikas look at our baby." Dad stopped in front of me and stared at me with his russian eyes that sealed many deals. "Come here my radost, you have grown to be such a mature young lady." From behind Dad, I heard a scoff," Mature Allie never thought I'd hear those two words together." Then I heard another familiar voice," Ezekiel, stop teasing Allie, that's my job." I smiled,"Zeke, Laila I missed you guys so much." They both hugged me. Laila pulled back and said ,"Lil sis I have two people I want to introduce you too."

From behind her, she walked out to kids. One boy and one girl. "And who might these kiddies be?" I asked kinda knowing the answer. Laila smiled and said "This is Aria, my first child and Ignatius my last well second born." She smiled at Zeke as he blushed furiously. _What I don't get it?Anyways.._ "Aw so their my neice and nephew. Come here you guys." I streched out to hug them. "Wait Allie they tend to be pretty..." They lept into my arms and started to snuggle into me. "shy and violent." Ezekiel laughed," Well i'll be damned, the only person other than us that the kids willingly go to without hurting them, Is Allie!" "Wow sis you're something special."

Dad cleared his throat and said ," Alicia I would like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprise. He is an old but very close friend the last you saw him you were about five years old. This is also his ward." From behind Dad came two guys. _One I knew was Bruce but the teen I had no clue._ "Richard Grayson, nice to meet you uhh.." "Sorry for my rudeness. Hey Im Samantha Alicia Tinkov but my close friends call me Allie, Its a pleasure to meet you Richard." "Please call me Dick." I nodded at him._ Boy he's kinda hot._ Bruce and Dick excused themselves to talk to other families.

"Okay well lets get this family week started!", laughed Ezekiel._ Ezekiel was one of my favorite people in my family. Well..he isnt blood related. He was married into the family. My mom was strict but very sweet and caring. Dad on the other hand was an army general in Russia then the US. Raising his two daughters we learned that dad is very very strict but at times he would show us his gooey center. Then there was Laila, she's my backbone. She taught me almost everything i know. With mom and dad not being around she raised me until i was sent to this school. I love her and I love my whole family._

I escorted everyone into the building. _Gotham Boarding was a prestegious school. Inside was three gianormous colums that held up the entire school. On each column was a giant gold encrusted word. RICH,GIFTED, TALENTED. Then there were these grandeor staircases that lead to the girls dorm, boys dorms, and classes, oh and the cafe._ I lead my parents to their table and turned to walk away. "Honey, where are you heading?" Wow I completly forgot about the performance. "um... my teacher asked us to stop by our specialized class to drop off some...stuff." I smiled alittle hoping they believed me. As my dad's questioning glare almost killed me. _(Did I ever say how much my dad reminds me of that Bat guy uhh Batman?)_ My friend, Andres, called to me. " Hey Allie, , is looking for you. Oh excuse me. Hello Mr. and . It's a pleasure to see you again. Hey Zeke, Laila" Mom and Dad nodded at him while Laila and Zeke hugged him. "As I was saying is looking for you. Come on!" I waved to my family and said," I'll see you later, Guys."

_ Hmm little did I know that was the last time i saw my family well...alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my second chp. I'm pretty much explaining her first before i get into it which is (wink wink) next chapter. Thank you Maros-sad-song for being my first reviewer. Lol well ERR to all! Enjoy, Read and Review. Sadly I own nothing but Allie and her family. Well adios!**

* * *

_My specialized class is Martial arts. It helps support my gift. I can sense stuff before it happens. So far I can only feel if I'm about to be touched but if I keep working towards it. Maybe I can predict disasters or good stuff._

I was finishing putting on my gym uniform when strolled into the dojo. "Okay my little ones are you ready for today. You're performing for some of the World's richest families including Bruce Wayne himself. So be focused and most of all have fun. Today Samantha, you are leading." "Me I get to lead? But do you think I'm..?" looked at me. "Okay I got it, thank you . I won't fail you." Everyone bowed and began to head behind the curtains.

"Sam wait up! Two things!" I nodded to him.

_Gosh it's almost time for my debut performance. Speed up the talking…_

"Here is the leader belt and headband. You're finally wearing it." I placed the golden belt around my waist and tied my hair back with the Ying Yang tie. "Wow Sam you're a beauty when your focus and I always felt like you should be the leader. Sorry I mean Sensei Sam." I giggled at Andres flustering "Wait Andres you said you had two things to tell me what was the second thing?" Looking a bit relieved Andres answered, "Oh yeah, um your nephew and niece are going to be sitting back here. Laila said they were fussing to see you. So they sent them back here." _Aww that's cute._ "Oh okay I'll talk to them after the performance."

There was a loud announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming for our annual parent's week. In the audience today is Multibillionaire Bruce Wayne and his ward. Also Mr. and Mrs. Tinkov. Thank you for coming!" A lady came on stage and handed him a note. "Uh and shortly after there will be a…performance from Mr. and the HQ? Um put your hands together for the martial art specialized class!"

_ Who are Mr. and the HQ? Whatever time to focus._

The curtains opened and Allie was focused. Allie yelled out commands and finally she finished," Lla spuorg tsniaga em. Go!" All of the kids around her disappeared except Andres. He walked over and tied a mask over her eyes and disappeared.

_ Okay first I'm on the defense, concentrate Allie._

A group of kids came onto the stage and started to throw punches and kicks at Allie. Allie quietly dodged all of the swings and kicks. Little by little she took out all of the kids until she was again the only person on stage. There was applause and a few whistles.

_ Okay that was easy, now I'm on the offense._

A group of kids with nun chunks, shuriken and Bo sticks came out and threw a barrage of attacks. Allie took a stance and took out four of the five people.

_Now where is he?_

The crowd gasped, while some people tried to say something.

_ There he is._

A kid jumped from behind with a Bo stick. Allie ducked and grabbed his stick causing him to flip over with a thump. Another loud applause was released and some people yelled her name.

_ Okay time for the final._


	3. Chapter 3

Yaay its the third chapter of Clairvoyance! Sorry I've been busy with school and theatre but its here. A few things to help clear up some confusion. Writing in **Bold is Sam. **Writing in _Italics is Alicia._ Finally writing in_ **Both is both of** **them**._ Well as everyone knows i do not own anything but Alicia and her family. and her creepy inside Sam. Well ERR Enjoy Read Review!

* * *

Allie began to focus but suddenly she heard a loud bang.

"Hello Ladies and Gent! Sorry for the interruption but the timetable has been sped up. Mr.J has a performance that you'll surely die for."

Allie pulled off her blindfold and saw a lady dressed in red and black. All of the audience was terrified.

Suddenly from behind, she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Well hello there little lady. You don't mind if I take your spot. Don't ya?"

Allie stared at him in guy laughed and said,"Hello, anyone there?"

Allie looked at the man and said,"Who are you?"

The man gasped and laughed, "Why deary I'm the Joker, I'm surprised you don't know me actually. I'm a bit sad about that. I know you though. Mrs. Tinkov, the last daughter of the fourth richest family alive."

Allie heard a yelp and saw her family being held at gunpoint."Mom! Dad! What did they do let them go!"

The Joker laughed,"Hey Vikas remember that shipment of laughing gas I needed from Russia. Remember what you said?"

Vikas kept a firm face and stared at the Joker. Joker nodded his head at one of the thugs and they hit Vikas with a crowbar to the face.

"Dad!"

_ What are they doing to him?_

**Duh Alicia obviously they are beating up your father.**

_ Shut it Sam.._

The Joker laughed and said," well I'm having a blast! Ohh speaking of blast this place is going to blow in…?"

"5 mins cupcake, well see ya later thuggies" laughed Harley Quinn. All of his thugs left except Harley.

"Well folks I'm only interested in the Tinkov Family so you may go but remember Uncle J is always watching."

A second after he said that all of the people began to run out of the school.

**Look at these people running. With that much people running they could easily trample the chick in red. But they won't Alicia because society sucks.**

_ Uh.. maybe you're right,Sam._

Joker began laughing manically. Allie was forced to watch as they beat her family.

**Allie you're just gonna sit there and let this clown do that?**

_ Uh..well no Sam its just_.

** Its just what you're scared!**

Suddenly there was a cackle," Joker I don't think you were invited here."

A boy dropped down dressed in all black and a blue insignia across his chest. "Well if it isn't boy blunder finally stepped from under the Bat's cape."

Alicia sensed another person and looked up. Batman was above them.

**Oh yaay.**

Alicia looked at him and nodded slightly towards the she looked at Nightwing as he fought with Joker's thugs.

_I'm not going to get anywhere if I just stand here._

** Ahh you just realized this I thought you liked being the damsel in distress.**

_Shut up you!_

**Make me..**

Alicia flipped Joker over and bent his arm back. Joker groaned and said," Missy you just made a bad decision. If I wasn't in such a rush I would torture them but...Harley Dear."

Alicia looked up at Harley Quinn and heard loud consecutive shots. Nightwing stopped and turned to see four bodies fall limp to the ground.

"Oh no".

Alicia stared in shock as her family fell to the ground.

_ No no no no that didn't just happen. No it couldn't have happened._ _No no no._ **This trash just. . Just. .just killed my family._ Our precious, precious family. Is... Is... Gone because of this trash._**

"Hey deary, how about letting me go?"

Alicia glared at him with tears in her eyes. She continued to bend his arm back.

Batman yelled to her, "Stop! Alicia it isn't worth it!"

Alicia was lost in her rage as she continued pulling his arm back until there was a pop and yelled out in pain.

Batman ran and grabbed Alicia and pulled her away.

Joker glared at Alicia," You'll pay for that. This place is going to blow!"Joker cackled until Batman punched him unconscious.

Batman passed Alicia to Nightwing and said, "Take her out of here and please watch her."

Nightwing nodded at Batman. "Hop on my back."

Allie looked in Nightwing's arms and saw the two babies passed out but breathing.

**_ Asleep, hmm I wish I were them. Oblivious to what is occurring._**

**_ Not knowing the injustice, the pain that...that… they are gone. _**

Alicia began to cry on Nightwing's back until she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay a short chpter. uhhh i have no catchy thingys at the moment sooooo. I own nothing but Allie and her awesomeness. Enjoy Read and Review**_

* * *

Ok whop Dee doo. Batman captured Joker with a broken arm. The bombs were defused blah blah blah. Many people were saved.

Excluding my family.

I looked at my nephew and niece quietly resting in my lap. Batman and Nightwing miraculously vanished. Right now I'm sitting next to an officer as he asks me stupid questions like 'How are you?' or 'Are you hurt?' Or saying their reassuring statements like' Justice will be served' and 'Joker isn't get away with this.'

Hmph yeah right.

"Okay um Samantha Alicia Tinkov, I'm James Guerdon, I'm handling you're case and for some time you'll be in an orphanage and I'm so sorry about what happened to your family." I sighed and said, "Thank you, I understand."

I sat on the floor and noticed Bruce walking towards me.

"Alicia I'm so sorry about your family. Alicia I can, if you want, adopt you. Your parents were very close friends to me. I'll miss them dearly and Laila was my god daughter. So what do you say?"

Dick looked at me and said "It's better than this dump or where you're being sent to."

Alicia sighed "okay but what about the little ones?"

"They'll be adopted by a friend of mine, , you should know her well."

Alicia nodded,"Yeah I know her."

Bruce looked at Dick and walked off. The two sat in silence until Dick finally spoke hesitantly.

"So um are you okay?"

Ok what's up with that stupid question!

"I'm a little ten year old girl who just lost her whole family! Do you think I'm okay?"

Dick was taken aback by her outburst, "Sorry, I wish there was something I could have done to avoid this." Dick's eye darkened.

"What could you do?" I spat out.

I'm tired of these freakin people. In that building not only did my family die but optimistic happy Alicia died too.

And now the Allie here….All she wants is revenge. And I will achieve it no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

It's my third week living here and so far I have realized a few things.

Bruce is never around.

Dick is WAY too happy for my taste

Alfred is one of the greatest people alive.

Right now, I just got back from school. I now go to Gotham Academy. I say that is one of the worst schools ever created. Spoiled brats that know little to nothing about the world using their connections to pass. On top of that I'm smarter than all of them by an extremely long long longshot. But Bruce refuses to talk them into accelerating me.

'A child your age needs those experiences. Just try to manage okay?'

He says this every time. Experiences screw experiences! Man I can really use a fight right now.

"Hey Sam!" Argg.

Dick's POV

She's just staring at her books. Alicia has been here for about three weeks now and I still haven't really spoken to her(well she doesn't respond to me).

What are some stuff she liked to do? Maybe I can spar with her, she might like that. With me being Nightwing it shouldn't be hard. I'll give it a try.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam's POV

"Hey Sam' let's have an um brother sister bonding time.

I stared at Dick trying to find words that weren't frowned upon to answer him.

"Uh not to be entirely rude but no."

Dick looked a bit dejected but quickly got back up again.

"Okay how about a sibling get together?"

"No"

"A companion gathering?"

"No"

"A friendly battle?"

"No"

"Come on okay hmm an…acquainted contest?" Dick leaned into Sam in anticipation.

"Uh...okay."

Dick squealed and said," Yes come on I'm gonna show you somewhere, but you have to promise me not to tell Bruce."

Dick stared at me sternly and said "Well?"

Does he really want me to promise? Can this place really be that secretive?

"Okay, I promise!"

Dick nodded and we headed into this giant room.

Dick flicked the light switch up and as my eyes took everything in only one word could possibly leave my mouth.

"Wow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is ze 6th chapter. I really am appreciating the reviews and stuff. I do not own anything but I dont in this reality. o~0~o Anywho thanks for reading and enjoy this chap. Oh and review please. Allie askes you too.**

* * *

Dick's POV

I haven't seen such light in her eyes before well since the accident.

"Well Sam this is the gym. Only Bruce and I use it." And the team sometimes.

Sam wandered to all the machines and quietly took it all in. She looked at me and asked, "Wait so why exactly am I here and why shouldn't Bruce know I'm down here?"

Of course, she must ask the avoided question.

"Uh well Bruce uh trains with some of his uh... friends down here and it gets crazy down here. Also he didn't want you to think about your school."

Sam stared at me funnily and said, "So I repeat why I am down here again?"

Sam's POV

I really don't want to break any of Bruce's rules.

"Um I wanted to spar with you. I heard you like to spar and you were exceptional during the performance at your school. So I figured you might want to spar?"

Hmm I never sparred with anyone more than two years older than me. Actually...

"Hey Dick, how old are you?"

"Okay…lets spar."

Dick's POV

Wow she accepted, I looked to her and saw her take a stance. But then she closed her eyes.

"Okay lets..."

Sam ran up to me and went for a roundhouse kick to my side. I quickly dodged it and leap to the side. Sam anticipated it and kicked the back of my knee.

Dang she's good.

I leap for her but she rolled underneath me, kicking me in the butt throwing me forward.

Dang she's real good

She's fighting as if on reaction, Hmm...Maybe. I stood still and saw that her eyes were still closed.

I just won this spar.

Sam's POV

Man this boy is good.

I love sparring. I can sense him coming from behind. Hiya! Haha he didn't see that coming.

When he recovered from my kick to his butt, he suddenly stood still and I can sense that he was still there and he was staring at me.

"Hey lets make this interesting. If I can get you pinned down you have to come with me to get ice cream. If you win, I'll do whatever you want for a…week."

Man a week; I'm not really a fan of homework. Hmm Ice cream vs. HW. It's a win win situation regardless.

"Okay BRO…I accept your bet."

Dick laughed and said, "What's your favorite flavor?"

He kicked at my feet. I cartwheeled and felt him coming towards me. He jumped to knock me backwards.

Ah ha I got him. No HW

Dick's POV

"What's your favorite flavor?"

I swept her feet but she cartwheeled away. I followed her and leap to knock her back. Now if I'm correct she is going to backflip.

I got her.

Sam's POV

I back flipped but instead landed in a batch of nets causing me to fall down. I opened my eyes to see Dick smirking down at me and reaching his hand out.

"You are really good actually great but it would be wise if your eyes were open."

I scoffed and grabbed his hand. "I prefer not seeing, well you won."

Dick laughed, "Well at least you nied it."

"Nied?"

What the hell?

"Oh well you know denied, I figured if you take de- as in opposite off, then nied should mean to accept."

Sam stared at him and smirked laughing to herself.

I guess Dick isn't too bad.

"Omg. Did Samantha Alicia Tinkov-Wayne just smile and laugh? Do it again."

Or maybe I was right.

"Richard!"

Bruce voiced scared the living shit out of me but it sounded familiar. He stormed over to us and glared at Dick.

"Richard, you disobeyed my orders and also placed someone else in danger (again) for your own selfish wishes."

Dick glared at Bruce, "Bruce, she's a natural fighter. I felt like she would like to do it. I didn't force her or put her in any danger. And what do you mean by again!"

"Stand down Richard."

"You know what 'Dad' I will not stand down. I've been standing down all these years. Now I'm not going to, I'm my own person now. So you can't boss me around."

Omg are they seriously arguing. I began to sit down but apparently movements are bad. They both glared at me and turned back to each other.

"As long as you live under this roof! You will listen to me Mister! "Growled Bruce.

Uh oh those are the death words.

"Well than", Dick began to walk past Bruce and pick up his stuff, "it's a good thing I don't live here."

No Dick you can't leave. The two stared at each other until Dick headed upstairs.

"So much for icecream" I muttered to myself.

Bruce stared at me and sighed, "Sorry you saw that Alicia, It's just."

Bruce's watch began to blink, "Um I'll speak to you later."

Bruce turned and stormed out.

I guess I'll just train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I hope your enjoying the story. Um thanks to those who reviewed. I don't mind receiving or not reviews but its nice to receive them.(sound like my mom on her bday).I don't anything but Allie and her mental issues! Anywho here is the next chapter. Also i was thinking that i may update every Thursday. Well as i always say Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

Sam's POV

I was down there for about three hours until Alfred,my savior came downstairs seeing me laying on the ground.

"Miss Samantha,I was looking all over for you. Now you cant spend several hours down to much is bad for your health."

"But Alfred,I was brought down here by Dick to 'bond' but then Bruce and him had a fallout and then they both stormed out well after Bruce's watch went off. I don't know how to get out of here so I took advantage of the situation."

Alfred sighed,"Oh Heavens,they just left you here.I will have to lecture them about this." There was a loud bell that sounded off. "I shall talk to him now that Master Bruce is home. Follow me."

* * *

We headed upstairs and standing in the Main hallway was Bruce but there was some one else.

"Master Bruce,welcome home. You've arrived a bit later than usual."

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I..got held up."

A boy stepped out from behind Bruce. He looked about my age and had cuts all over him. He was also glaring at us.

"Alfred, Samantha, this is Jason. Jason Todd, he'll be with us for now on."

Alfred walked to Jason and said,"It's a pleasure to meet you Jason but I have to speak with Master Bruce about some earlier matters. Relax, Miss Samantha will show you around."

Alfred and Bruce walked towards the study.

How can they leave me with this kid? What's he doing here anyways? Maybe he is an orphan like me..

"How about you stop staring at me and show me to the kitchen."

Did this kid just.. "Um Im going to act like I didn't hear that,anyways as Bruce said Im."

Jason cut her off,"I don't care to know your name Rich girl. Im sadly stuck here but that doesn't mean I need to get aquainted with 'd you end up here anyways? What your lousy parents money cant raise you? Oh they don't want you anymore. Wait I got it! Youre one of Bruce's playthings."

I'm gonna kill him.

Sam lunged for him surprising him and punched him in the nose. Then she continued to punch him in the face.

"Get off me you witch! Bruce! Butler! Get off of me!"

"You have no right to talk about my family or me. No fucking right! Take it back!

Some part of me snapped because I didn't hear Bruce's and Alfred's pleas for me to get off him. Until Bruce grabbed me and held me back. While Alfred tended to Jason, who had a broken nose,black eye,busted lip and bruises all over his face.

"Samantha Alicia Tinkov-Wayne, that was unacceptable! You will be dealt with later. Go to your room!"growled Bruce.

Jason glared at Sam through his good eye. "You'll pay for this."

That's what the Joker said.

Sam spat out,"You're lucky I didnt get to punch your other eye."

"Why you little!"Alfred held down Jason.

"Samantha,I said go to your room!"

"Youre not my father,Bruce ,remember that!"

I stormed upstairs and sat in the corner of the room. I grabbed my dad's old pocketwatch and drew my knees close,feeling the tears arise.

Yeah Bruce isn't my dad but Dad is gone 6.5 feet under like everyone else.

Including me.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce's POV

"Alfred please tend to Jason, Jason I will talk to you later. His room is third down from Samantha's."

"Yes sir, and Master Bruce, don't take it to heart. If you recall Master Richard was like that too. Come on Master Jason."

Alfred always knows what to say. Now onto Alicia, I never knew she was so violent. Well if she channeled that into her fighting she'd be great. Wait no… no more sidekicks. But with Dick gone, and she did last a whole hour sparring with Dick and broke the Joker's arm. Focus Bruce! Um I guess, I should go and … talk with her.

Bruce sighed and heads up towards Alicia's room.

Okay let's do this. I'm Batman for god's sake, and I'm afraid of a ten year old girl. Man female children are scary...

Sam's POV

I decided to go on my computer while I tried to calm down but I just wasn't feeling it. So I began to meditate.

When I meditate my senses are at its peak well its peak so far. I can feel everything, hear everything, smell everything, even taste everything but I don't want to taste wood. Hmm my dad would always meditate with me. It was my bonding time with my dad. Dad…as general I wouldn't say he was innocent but he was a good father. Joker will pay.

"Samantha"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ahh!" I fell backwards and stared at Bruce surprised.

When did he get in here, matter of fact, how come I didn't sense him?

"I'm sorry Samantha; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um...you didn't uh okay, why are you in here?" Whew I recovered.

"I felt that your actions earlier today were uncalled for and that you need to control your anger. It can ruin some of your greatest accomplishments."

"But he spoke badly about my family and me; I never did anything to the kid!"

Bruce sighed, "But in this society, everyone will speak about your family and not all will be good. Let me tell you something. When my parents died I became the head of Wayne Enterprise... I was what 11, 12. Of course people spoke badly of my parents and me so I lashed out. One day I realized I'm just proving those people right about what they say about me. Also I thought my parents will be very disappointed and ashamed in me.

Wow mom and Dad would be very disappointed.

"I feel stupid now; my dad and Mom would be very disappointed in me. Zeke and Laila would have loved it though."I smiled to myself.

"You know, my dad would punish me always by forcing me to meditate whenever I lost my temper. When I was younger I hated it so much but with my abili...uh my fondness with martial arts. I came to enjoy it and now it's a daily thing in my life. Hmm it's funny how such a strict and stern man punishments was an hour of meditation. Moy papa."

I felt tears in my eyes again as I laughed.

Man I'm so weak. I bet Bruce is going to leave.

Instead I felt Bruce grab me and hold me close, rubbing circles in my back. Just like mom. I began to cry into Bruce's chest.

"Shh its okay, you're allowed to cry, it'll get better even if I die trying. No one will hurt you."

Somehow when he said that I actually felt security in it. This feeling I began to feel I missed it.

I felt…safe.

Bruce's POV

I noticed that she finally stopped crying.

"Samantha?"

I looked down and saw that she was sleeping. She's small for her age and looks fragile but I know she isn't.

I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Sam." I brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed it. As I turned to walk out I heard.

"Bruce... call me Allie" I nodded and left her room.

Wow she opened up to me.

"Hmm score for Daddy Bats." I turned and saw Dick standing next to the doorframe.

"Dick what are you doing here"

"He's here, because I called him Master Bruce but you two may converse tomorrow after a good night's rest."

Dick and I looked at each other and then Alfred. Dick sighed.

"Okay Alfie, but only because I can't say no to you and I promised Sammie some ice cream."

Alfred nodded and began to head to his own room.

"Bruce"

"Richard"

The two men nodded at each other and walked to their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow so I just realized threw some other buddy pals that I forgot to write the whole opening the and disclaimer the last time. So i shall fix that. I also realized that i dont want to do the whole thursday thing on the account that i have more freetime. So anywho I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ALLIE AND HER ISSUES! OH AND ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ THIS. STORY. WELL READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Allie's POV

Man last night was a dozy. I beat up Jason, got emotionally close with Bruce and bonded with Dick.  
Ugh my eyes are so swollen. I swear I hate crying so much.

I dragged myself out of bed.

Thank God it's the weekend. I headed downstairs so I could get something for my eyes.

Ughh... finally downstairs.

"Hey Alicia, good morning"

"Ugh it's you. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in Bludhaven or something?"

"Well I'm being lectured by Alfred about stuff and more importantly I owe you an ice cream. Oh and Bruce needed my help on a stakeout."

Oh yeah I forgot about the ice-cream.

"Oh okay. When? Because my eyes are not cooperating"

Dick got up from his seat and checked out my eyes. "Wow Allie I never really noticed but you have pretty eyes it's like purplish grayish blue, and here."

Dick handed me a bag of frozen peas and I pressed it to my eyes.

"Thanks…Dick."

We sat there in silence until I heard Dick yell," Hey Jace, come join us!"

I felt a little bit of my anger rise but I quickly released it.

Dick POV

"So Jace, how do you like it here?"

The boy glared at me and said, "I don't and don't call me Jace."

Man this kid

"Well it's better than when I was here. Not a single person my age but Wally and he lives in Star City. You're what 8, 9?"

"I'm 10 and there's no one of my interest that's around my age that's here."

"Well Allie is 10 too, Right?"

Allie looked up and stared at Jason and Jason stared back.

"Uh yea I'm 10, Dick when are we going?"

Dick looked at the two and saw a slight blush on both of their faces. Hmm

"Uh...after my lecture with...Oh crap my lecture. Allie, Jace I'll be right back!"

Crap I forgot Bruce and I were supposed to go on a stakeout of this Drug Company.

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap.

Jason's POV

That guy's weird. Man he left me with her. Allie they say. Last night, I couldn't really check her out on the account that it was night and that we were fighting. She's pretty short well compared to most 5th graders. She has like these crazy curls in her blackish hair. She has a baby face and a few freckles on her face. But what sticks out the most behind the swollen aspect are her eyes. Man she's a looker but I don't like her. She is a jerk that embarrassed me. But she's a really good fighter. I guess I really shouldn't judge her...

"Uh Sam..."

She moved the peas off her eyes and glared at me.

"Yes, Jason?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You should be."

Is that all? Man not even a 'hey I'm sorry I broke your nose.' This still hurts by the way. Girls...

"Hey where's the butler?"

"His name is Alfred."

I rolled my eye since the other is swollen," Ok where is Alfred?"

Sam stood slowly and looked extremely focused for a second.

"He's in the main hallway." She began to walk out the kitchen but stopped.

"Well aren't you coming?"

Oh I can go too. I quickly got up and followed her.

Sam's POV

Jason's pretty cute for a jerk. Plain and Simple. Anywho I sensed Alfred near the main hall so I decided we meet him. Jason and I walked close together towards the main hall.

"Wait..."

I stopped and began to sneak towards the hall.

"Sam, why are we sneaking?"

"I always wondered where Alfie disappears too. I know it isn't the gym."

"There's a gym here?"

"Yea, I was surprised too."

"Wow."

I shook my head and began to walk forward when I heard a sound towards the grandfather clock. The two ten year olds hid behind a few statues. The grandfather clock slid to the left and revealed a tunnel. I heard Jason take a deep breath.

Out of the tunnel came Alfred holding a tray of gauze and bottles of peroxide.

"The things those two get into, really."

He turned towards the Grandfather clock and fixed the hands on it causing the clock to slide back. Alfred walked deeper into the house until they couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Did you see that Jason?"

"Oh my gosh, I did, it's like a secret cave!"

They stared at each other and said together," Let's go check it out!"

I looked around and sensed no one. "Okay let's go!"

As we ran towards the clock, Jason asked me a question "Why do you always do that?"

Oh no

"Um do what?"

"You like stop. Close your eyes than you continue what we were doing."

"Oh um...it's a secret."

Jason stared at me, "Okay, we all have our secrets. But …you'll tell me right?"

He stared at me eyes filled with honest hope,"Uh..ok...ok."

Jason fist pumped and lifted me up towards the clock's face.

"Ok so the hands were set like this and if I'm correct."

The clock moved to the left again.

"Woo, okay moment of truth. Jason you can put me down now."

"Oh right. Haha."

Jason placed me down and we began to walk down the staircase together until we saw this super huge opening.

"OH MY GOSH!"

There was technology everywhere and all with Batman's Insignia on it. Wait…Batman?

There was the sound of two engines and the two ten years ran and ducked under a desk.

The Batmobile and a Blue Motorcycle pulled into the area.

Jason whispered, "Its Batman and Nightwing!"

Jesus this kid is bipolar. One minute he is all macho and angst and next he's like a kid at the circus.

"Be quiet I'm trying to hear them!"

"This mission was a success, go wash up, Good job Dick." I almost chocked as Nightwing took off his mask.

Jason looked shocked, "Wait so if Dick is Nightwing. Then…"

Alicia looked at him and sighed, "Bruce is Batman."

I knew he sounded familiar.

I looked back at the cars and saw that Bat-uh Bruce was gone.

Jason spoke what I thought, "Where did Bruce go?"

They suddenly felt themselves being lifted by the back of their shirts. I would be laughing if I wasn't in trouble. It reminded me of Lion King, when Nala and Simba, were grabbed by the scruff of their necks.

"What are you two doing down here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas peoples I am enjoying my break and my internship. and i finally convinced my twin bro to join the website. But anywho! I do not own anything but Allie and her issues oh and my brother. well as i always say Read Review Enjoy**

* * *

Bruce glared at both kids.

"Uh…it's a long story that you wouldn't want to hear."

"Yea it's awfully boring. Right Jace?"

"Right Sam." They both smiled widely at him.

"We will talk later, upstairs now!" The two kids scurried away.

Dick walked over. "I see so you found the Cave. Alfred?" They both nodded.

"Are we going to be in trouble? asked Jason.

Allie sighed, "Probably…well at least we're going down together."

Jason nodded, "Yup Sam, down together."

"Call me Allie, Jace." They smiled at each other and fist bumped.

Dick's POV

What happened between these two?

"You guys seem friendly now." The two looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess."

The three Waynes left the cave and sat in the kitchen.

"Master Jason, Miss Samantha, I was looking all over for you."

"Alfred, call me Allie or Alicia for you."

"Yes Miss Alicia, where were you two?"

"Uh…we were."

"They were in the Batcave." answered Bruce.

Alfred looked between the two and said, "Oh dear, was that my causing again?" We all nodded.

"I must be more careful." Bruce nodded this time. I think it's about time Alfred and I mained. Like remained but without the re. Wait...that's... whatevs.

"Hey Alfred, can you help me with my injuries. I think I pulled something."

"Yes Master Richard." I looked back at the kids and saw them looking down a bit.

Good Luck Guys

Sam's POV

Crap Dick and Alfred are gone that means lecture time. I looked to Jason who stood up straight head raised ready to be lectured. Wow… I'll just copy him. Bruce finally looked down at us.

Here we go.

Bruce POV

The two kids stood like soldiers in front of me.

"You two invaded my privacy and I don't appreciate having my rules broken. So I'm taking away all TV privileges and I'm locking the library." I said looking directly at Allie.

"And next time, I say something you listen. Do I make myself clear?" I gave them the batglare well a watered down Batglare.

"Yes Bruce." They looked down a little.

"Good now I know you two are smart enough to know that both Dick and I secret identity should remain a secret." The two kids nodded and slowly started to look back up.

"So Bruce?" asked Allie

"Yes?"

Jason excitedly asked," Can we meet other superheroes!"

Allie continued,"Yea they are all so cool and agile. When I sparred Dick, It was a rush! Imagine sparring with Super boy!"

Jason looked at Allie and smiled," That would be awesome or even Kid Flash."

The two kids chattered away as I stared at them. They must be pretty excited about meeting heroes. Maybe Dick and I could …

"If you two are so excited, Dick and I can take you to the Mount to meet the team. What do you think?"

The two kids look at me in amazement and began jumping up p and down, "Really really really?" screamed both of them.

I nodded, "go get ready and meet us in the cave."

Let me tell you, I was really surprised when they both hugged me and ran upstairs. Hmm that's nice.

I began to head down to the Batcave. "Score two for daddy bats, so I'm guessing we're heading to the mount."

"Yes, the kids on the team should be nice for them to be around."

Bruce began to finish putting on his the suit. Something seems off. I placed on my cowl and looked around the cave, noticing something was missing.

"Dick, where is your old robin suit."

"It's right..." They stared at the empty container.

* * *

**Bum bum bummmmmmm**

**Sorry i had to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK**** I'm back! And I'm with friends. I always wanted to say that but anyways in all seriousness. I'd like to thank my beta Reina Grayson. You're a real help. And also those that favorite,alert, and those who simply review it, thanks! I just realized how to find all of that stuff. Well thanks! Well I don't own anything but Allie and her issues. Enjoy, Read, Review**

* * *

Dick and Bruce heard a chuckle and suddenly Jason jumped down from the rafters.

"Presenting Robin and …" Allie jumped down "Blackbird"

Bruce and Dick stared at the two until Bruce asked," What are you doing?"

Alicia flipped backwards," okay hear us out. We figured that if you two had a secret identity then we should too."

"But…"

Jason turned to Dick,"Please hold all questions and statements till the end. Thank you, Allie you may proceed."

"Thank you Jace. As I was saying, the public knows that billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne adopted Samantha Alicia Tinkov and Jason Todd recently. So imagine, Batman walks in with said people and I'm pretty sure that the uh uh..."

"Justice League"

"Thanks Jace, yes I'm pretty sure the justice league isn't incredibly stupid. Those that know your identity can know ours too" Alicia nodded her head and Jason stepped up," Now any questions?"

Bruce sighed, "Your costumes?"

Allie laughed," Oh yea I forgot that part. Uh Jace is obviously using Dick's old costume. He just lost the underwear and added a hoodie and boots. My uniform I had a project in school for superhero week and my specialized class made costumes that allowed us to fight freely in. Pretty ironic huh?"

"Allie you forgot..." Jason whispered in her ears,"Oh yeah and if the League or the other group asks who we are, we're protégés in training. Like we are training to be protégés. Therefore they won't expect us to know much. Even though we do. And I can guess how you feel already so sadly no we aren't actual protégés in training..."

Jason sighed and said," Anymore questions?" Dick laughed and said,"Allie where did you choose your name?"

Allie rubbed the back of her neck," uhh my parents loved the song Blackbird by the Beatles, and I think …it suits me." Dick rubbed Allie's back," Ok well let's get a move on, but first."

Bruce handed them two mask with the eyes whited out. "This will hide your eyes, welcome to the Bat family. Robin and Blackbird." Robin smirked while Blackbird laughed.

"Well Nightwing, let's head out, come on Batman." Batman walked to the Batmobile while the two raced for the front seat.

" Robin no fair I called shotgun upstairs!" Robin laughed and hopped in the seat," Well Blackbird, Actions are louder than words and besides you said that to Jason not Robin."

Blackbird glared at him and said,"Wait but what about me the backseat of the Batmobile is cluttered?"

Nightwing laughed and said," You're riding with me." He tossed her a helmet.

"Oh my gosh. I get to ride on the Night Cycle! Haha Robin." Blackbird stuck out her tongue and flipped onto Nightwing's bike.

"Ok let's do this."

As the Bat family zoomed out the cave they all left behind the familiar happy family bonding mood and slipped into a serious front.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holas Peoples**

**Well I'm back from the Dominican Republic! It was...ok. I have this lovely chp. I'd like to once again thank my amazing Beta Reina Grayson. I do not own anything but Allie and the plot. My awesome twin broseph, ATicker66 and I are working ****On a story called The Rebels check it out! **

**Well here you go. PEACE! R,R,E**

* * *

At the Mount

The team was sitting about. Megan was in the kitchen cooking, While Conner, Gar and La'gaan were playing videogames.

"Recognize Batman 02, Recognize Nightwing B01, Authorize Batman 02 Robin B20, Blackbird B21."

The Bat and birds stepped out the Zeta tubes. "Ugh that was so weird", Groaned Robin. Blackbird rubbed her stomach, "Ugh yea it was like being dissected. Wow."

Blackbird looked around and at the Cave. They walked into a main hall and saw four teens.

"Hey Nightwing!" yelled a fish like boy. As he spoke more people began to show up.

"I'll be right back Nightwing, watch them. And No Shenanigans Blackbird and Robin. Do you understand me?" They both nodded quickly.

"Good I'll be back tonight once I'm done." They both waved bye to him and he smirked walking away.

"So you're gonna tell us who you are?" Robin glared at La'gaan," How polite fish boy."

La'gaan sneered," Whatever Robin knock off." The two glared at each other.

Sam's POV

"Robin chill." Jason looked at me and sighed," Sorry Blackbird."

Ugh Boys, but that fish boy was pretty rude. Anyways.

"Hey I'm Blackbird, Protégé in training."

La'gaan laughed," So you're sidekicks in training. Um I hope you realize this team is for the best of the best not wannabe sidekicks. Oh and aren't you a bit too young?"

Dick and the others looked at the scene unfolding. "Uh La'gaan that was..."

Blackbird held up her hand and said, "Wait Nightwing, Hey uhh La'gaan, I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, Pipsqueak."

Omg did he just call me short. I mean I'm short for my age but...

Nightwing stepped forward to break them apart but Robin stopped him. "Blackbird? Remember what Batman said."

I sighed, "La'gaan, I bet I can pin you to the ground in five or less seconds."

La'gaan laughed loudly, "You're like 6 years old. Okay I accept." Blackbird stuck out her hand.

"I don't want to hurt you." As La'gaan shook my hand, I flipped him over and then pinned his arms behind him and pushed his face into the ground.

"My name is Blackbird, I'm 10 turning 11 in a week, I'm not a pipsqueak, and I'm not a sidekick."

As I finished my little spiel, I heard the voice say," Recognize Kid Flash B03, Recognize Red Arrow B06."

Kid Flash like The Kid Flash and Red Arrow! There was a gush of wind and soon there in the flesh was Kid Flash and soon in walked Red Arrow.

"Neptune's Beard, get off of me, Blackbird." Oh yea I forgot about him. "Sorry but really don't underestimate us because we are young."

Robin laughed and gave me a high five, "That was asterous you got to show me that!"

Did he just say what I think he said?

Robin realizing what he said," Wait I..."

"Oh man not another one!"

Nightwing yelled, "Hey! I think it's nice that my little bro is copying me."

Jason looked around as everyone awed at him, "Really you guys!"

Blackbird snickered to herself watching everything go on.

"Um hey it's nice to meet you I'm boy beast. I mean beauty boy. Argg I mean."

I laughed and my arm around his shoulder, "Hi Beast boy." Blushing brightly Beast boy and I laughed.

Robin turned to us and glared at Beast boy, "Hey I'm Robin, Nice to meet you Animal Boy. Hey Blackbird let's explore the cave." What's his deal? He grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

Beast boy looked down but then he lightened up, "Oh I can show you two around!"

Jason glared at him and was about to speak but Nightwing stepped in. "Of course, they would love to be shown around, BB. Have fun oh and BC is coming at three so be ready."

Beast boy nodded his head and turned to me while Robin turned to Nightwing gaping at him. "Come on you guys, there's this cool room that..."

We walked into a separate part of the cave, with Beast boy chatting it up.

He's a nice kid

Dick's POV

"He's a nice kid," laughed Wally.

Roy turned to me and sighed, "So I'm guessing those two are the new additions to the Bat family?"

I hope so.

"Well not really Bruce "says" he doesn't want any more partners but when he saw Blackbird fight and heard that she lasted a good hour sparring with me with her eyes closed and when he picked up Robin he already knows how to defend himself and they both are rather smart for their age. He can't help it but to take them on as his protégés."

Wally laughed," and they both seem willing to do it."

"Yea but…"

Roy turned to me, "But what?"

Can I tell them am I'm sure Bruce is going to tell the league?

"Well remember the incident at Gotham Boarding School?"

Wally laughed,"yea the Joker set bombs, killed the wealthy Tinkov family asides Allie. The place blew up but came and fixed it. Yeah what about it?"

Oh man I might get in trouble for this...

"Ok well what I'm gonna tell you is extremely secretive I mean like knowing god's Christmas present for his son kind of secret."

Wally and Roy looked at each other and leaned in. "Okay, the Joker did set bombs but he didn't blow up the place…. Allie did."

"**WHAT!?**"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again readers! I'm loving the reviews and stuff so thanks again for reading! Alot of people asked the same question about Allie and... you'll just have to wait to find out. Thanks goes again to my Beta Reina Grayson! Finally i owned young justice and my oc but then i woke up and realize i dont own Young Justice. Well R,R,E Read Review and Enjoyyy**

* * *

Dick's POV

"This is a secret guys, really guys if Bruce finds out I told you."

I could feel the presence of Bruce already.

"What did you tell them?"

Roy and Wally immediately froze and gaped at Bruce and I. "Uhh well I mentioned that you used to let me sleep in your bed. When I had nightmares. Haha."

Did I ever mention that it is absolutely impossible to lie to Bruce, imagine Batman.

"Richard."

I gulped and looked at Roy and Wally. Roy was sweating while Wally was vibrating in place.

"Um, I said."

"All report to the Debrief Room. Immediately!"

Thank the Lords above

"Well gotta go." The three of us jetted away and let out a deep breath.

The room was full with many of the new heroes. Wow I remember when this was us, The first Young Justice. Well everyone seems to fit perfectly. Maybe Jace and Allie will join the team. I mean he'll be a different Robin then I was. Wow I'm getting old, wait I'm only 18. My thoughts were cut short when I was handed a usb. I uploaded it and gasped.

"What up? Night!" yelled Beastboy.

Oh no this isn't good. Not at all.

"Here is recent footage from Arkham."

Allie's POV

That Beast kid sure can talk, I mean he is cool and all but I'm happy they called them for a debrief. He left us in the kitchen doing nothing. Jace was just sitting staring in the opposite direction.

"Hey Jace, wanna head out to the debrief room?"

"What you're tired of sitting with me? Want to go sit with Beastboy?"

He frowned at me and turned back.

What? Where did? What, I'm confused?

Is this what Laila meant when she said Boys are confusing?

"What do you mean? I don't know what you mean?"

Jace leaned towards me and glared at me. "Yeah right. Youre smart, I'm sure you do."

Um you know what? I'm just going to do what Laila did when Zeke acted like this.

I lean even closer to him and said in an innocent voice," I'm sorry, Jacey."

He stared at me looking lost until he turned his face and muttered something along the lines of "It's okay, and let's go into the debrief room." We entered the room and saw everyone looking at a giant screen.

Suddenly I heard that laugh. That laugh that haunts my mind night and day. Then his face appeared on the screen. "Hey Batty boy oh and former Boy Wonder. I know your little fan club will find this tape. Soo I decided to invite you to my welcome party. It's at the last place we were together. Remember. Well see you soon! Oh and I guess your friends can come. Todalloo!" Then static appeared.

The Joker…is back. That monster is back. Bruce said that Arkham will hold him. But it didn't. I know Bruce will just put him back in the prison over and over.

Maybe… maybe I should kill him.

It would be an eye for an eye only thing. It would be his life versus many other ones. And my family's life.

My old life, Laila and her constant teasing. Zeke and his stupidity. Mom and Dad were weird and very strict but I loved them.

You still love them, Allie and you should avenge them. Joker could kill anyone at any moment. You may not have saved your family. But you could save others by just ending him there. And really, did you ever think about the many times he has already hurt Bruce and Dick since they fight him DAILY. Even after he has been imprisoned and escaped COUNTLESS of times. Allie, I may be your side that tells you bad things but even you know this makes sense. Am I right?

"Yeah"

Jason POV

I watched the video end and soon the team began to scatter to thier stations.

"Yeah"

I turned to Allie and saw her glaring at the floor with her hands so tightly held, her palms were beginning to bleed.

What's up with her?

"Yeah to what, Allie?"

When I spoke to her she remained focused on the ground.

"Allie?" I poked her and she immediately glared at me.

"Whoa I'm sorry."

She blinked and looked at me again. "Oh Jace. Um it's okay. Where did everyone go?"

Did she not just notice the entire squabble and disperse of people.

"Umm well Bruce and Dick had an argument. Bruce stormed out saying the league will handle it. Then Dick said that they will go too once Bruce left. They're in the loading dock now."

Allie stared past me and nodded. "Thanks."

I saw that look on her face and as short as I've known her. I know that face means trouble.

"Allie what are you about to do?"

Allie stopped and mumbled something to herself then she turned to me. "Going on my first mission."


	14. Chapter 14

**Holas People! Im back with a new chapter of Clairvoyance! But sadly I won't be updating as frequent as usual. Due to band camp and school starting in a week or so. Also my twin broseph recently moved to live with my mom. So i'm kinda not feeling to well. But on a happy case! I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta Reina Grayson and my amazing followers, readers, reviewers, and some other ers! So chill whereever and ERR!**

* * *

Jason POV

"Allie, are we really going to do this?"

I can't believe this girl sometimes. Right now we are both decked out in costumes, weapons and all that galore. Along with that we snuck onto the Bio-Ship and I don't know how she blocked the existence of her and I from the ship and M'gann. But she did and the entire time she's just been giving me one word or even two word answers.

"Yes" Like so...

We were squeezed up in a storage part of the ship and we could hear everything the team was saying.

"Omega to Alpha and Beta, there are three levels. Alpha take the 1st floor, Beta take the third floor. Joker is somewhere in that building. When you encounter him immediately report to all. Do not engage if alone."

Nightwing's voice stopped and then I heard M'gann and Super Boy respond affirmative.

"I may not be into all the tech since I'm more of a roughing it out boy but this is cool. I uploaded a full diagram of the place." Allie then reached over, and typed in a few codes. Soon we saw the inside of each floor.

"He isn't on any of the floors."

Allie thought for a second but then whispered, "He's in the basement."

"Okay then what's the plan?"

Allie stared at me and finally said," This."

The Bioship randomly opened and we both were plummeting to the ground. My reflexes instantly took control and I threw down an air cushion and glided towards it while Allie simply continued to fall. Her face was the same it was when we were in the Ship. We landed softly and the cushion diminished.

Allie crouched near me and whispered, "We are going to enter the basement through the backyard of the school. There are three security cameras that pass the entrance point each passes the spot in ten second intervals. So..."

Wait I know this. "There is no leeway for us. But when Nightwing hacks the building shutting down all systems!"

"We break in and kick some clown ass! I'm happy I chose you to help me."

"Well who else would you choose?"

Allie smirked,"Beast boy"

Hardy har har...

Allie POV

The place of my family's death. The once not as prestigious as Gotham Elementary but close, Gotham Boarding School for the Rich, Talented, and Gifted. They renamed the school Tinkov Elementary etc. etc.

"The school's outside looks a lot different."

Jason was counting his batarang? Would it be called robinarangs? Whatever

"Well duh, they just rebuilt the school. After Joker blew it, they rebuilt it and named it after some rich family that he killed."

The school blew up? I don't remember that. On that night, I remember… ugh my head hurts. I grabbed my head for a second, things were getting dizzy. Suddenly I heard the distant sound of technology powering down.

"Blackbird, the power is...Are you ok?"

"Um... yea pre-mission jitters. Anyways let's go." And get that clown, once and for all. Yeah

Jason POV

Allie's been acting really weird since she found out about Joker. Talking to herself, zoning out and then when she snaps back, she has this dark look of extreme hatred in her eyes.

Maybe that's the effect Joker has on everyone.

We already made it into the basement, and we could hear the Joker in the distance. We quickly knocked out thugs working or way to him.

"Hey Black, we have six thugs left until the Joker. The thugs have hostages though but are armed with bats."

Allie looked at me nodded, "Good, almost…"

A loud explosion and cracking sound came from the distance. We could see a portion of the roof falling in.

"Well I think it's about time I make my leave!" Joker began to run deeper into the warehouse.

Crap

Allie's POV

The Joker's escaping but we have to save the hostages.

"Blackbird, you go after Joker. I'll retrieve the hostages and take care of the thugs."

He can't possibly...

"Robin, there are six thugs! You can't handle them all."

Robin pushed me forward, "Go after Joker, I've handled worse!"

I looked at him and nodded," I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will, now go."

I flipped from rafter to rafter towards the Joker. I'll finally get my revenge. I'll be saving lives of many to come! I just might even lessen Bruce's load of work. Below me I saw the creature running away. I flipped a few more times before I glide kicked him in the face. (I love Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City)

He fell to the ground and grunted laughing, "Hey no comments Boy Blun... Hey you're not the Boy Blunder. You're not even a boy! Does Bats have a fetish for young girls in tights now? I thought I was criminal!"

Does he ever stop talking! "Shut up! Joker you're a disgusting devious creature. That kills for fun."

"Yeesh, tell me something I don't know."

I stepped down hard on his ankle feeling a crack underneath, "Shut up!"

"Ahh Missy you just made a bad decision."

I stepped back for a second. That's what he said right before right before he killed them.

I glared at him and quickly punched him in his face causing him to spit out blood.

"Is that all you got!?"

I started to kick him in the stomach repeatedly;"Haha you cough cough should hang up cough your tights now!"

I saw his famous crowbar laying a few ways from us. I grinned and crushed his other ankle. That got a yell out of him. He hit dad in the face with a crowbar, so it's only fair I do too.

Carrying the crowbar, I smiled down at him, "Ever been hit in the face by a crowbar?"

Joker laughed," Ever seen a bird crushed until a ton of rubble?"

What?

I turned and saw Nightwing running towards us. Joker pulled out a detonator clicking the button. The ceiling above Nightwing exploded falling on him.

"Nightwing!"

Joker laughed," now you're gonna waste your time on me or save the boy blunder?"

I was so close. I was so so so so very close. But I have to save Dick.

I glared at the Joker, "This isn't over"

"Oh yes it is" He pressed another button and the entire place started to crumble.

I ran to the pile of rubble looking for Dick.

"Nightwing, Nightwing" I pulled more rubble away finally finding him but he was unconscious. Great!

A loud cracking sound came from above me and I saw a large piece of ceiling falling towards Dick and I. Noo! I closed my eyes and waited for it.

* * *

_**Ohh Fudge nugget I forgot I do not own anything but Allie and her issues! I hoped you enjoyed it!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Holas party peoples! I'm alive and kicking! i had the WORST writers block ever and well decided to just chill. One night(night right before first day of school) i stayed up and typed a story right there and fell was relativity longer ever in my history of writing but its for you guys lol Well school started and my school is ten times fuller than usual and its hot and ewwwwww. Anywho I'd once again love to thank my amazingly amazing Beta Reina Grayson! Also my readers, reviewers, stop by ers, and hey this kinda looks cool ers I appreciate it! I do not own anything but Allie and her tissues! Finally Enjoy, Read and Review(ERR!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Allie's POV

There are so many thoughts going through my head right now. But all I can manage to say is…. Whaaat? I was at the moment surrounded by a purple force field. The pieces all smashed against it as I stared in awe. Finally, when I saw no more debris falling, the purple force field diminished.

"Did…did...did I do that?"

I looked down at Dick and saw him breathing fine and with a few cuts. "Well at least he's alive. I think I'll leave him here and catch up with Robin before Batman catches us."

"You're a bit too late for that." I turned slowly and saw the League and the Team staring at me.

Crap Crap Crap Then Robin was pushed forward, "Hey Black…"

Batman glared at us, "We will talk once we get back to the cave. Miss Martian can you levitate Nightwing to the Med-bay on the ship." The League left while we walked back to the Bio-ship.

Robin and I sat next to each other on the ship. "So did you... ya know?"

Jace peered at me, "No, he got away. He crushed Di-Nightwing and of course I chose to save him."

Jace looked forward until he looked at me again, "Hey what did Joker do to you anyway?"

He killed them, got away with it, ruined my life, and then hurt my brother. But... "He's an evil man and has killed many already." I glared at the wall until I could feel a red hot ball of anger and energy build up. I felt like I was going to explode literally like it was just going to pulse out and consume everything in sight.

I need to calm down, I really need to calm down. Jason looked at me worriedly but soon focused on a certain green boy heading our way.

Jason POV

Allie did not look ok at all. I could see her struggling to hold in her anger. She almost looked as if she might break down. I was about to talk to her but then he spoke.

"Hey Blackbird!" When he spoke everyone seemed to remember we were on the ship too.

Allie still glaring at the wall answered," What Beastboy?" He apparently didn't get that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Um we heard that the ceiling collapsed on Nightwing but you were nearby too. So...how come youre not hurt?"

I looked at Allie and saw that her face changed again as if she was wondering about something. "I was fighting Joker when the ceiling collapsed on Nightwing."

Kid Flash turned around and yelled, "You fought with Joker and didn't get a scratch?! Aren't you a hero in training; you too Robin? Actually how did you guys even find him? Howdidyougettherewithoutuskn owing? Whywereyouthere? WhygoagainstJoker?"

"Kid Idiot shut up! We can't even understand you anymore! Anyways we're here." A blonde girl yelled at Kid Flash who just pouted and walked out with everyone else. Dick had woken up and was watching Allie.

Allie well I don't know what to say about her. Once we're done being yelled at; I have to talk to her, I guess. She looked angry, hurt and confused as we walked out to face Batman and a few leaguers.

Oh gosh here comes the lecture.

Bruce POV

The teens and young adults walked in. Dick was up but was staring at Allie; While Jason also stared at Allie. Allie was in her own world. They all settled in waiting for my lecture.

"Team you were fine today. But Robin and Blackbird, you outright disobeyed my orders to stay in the cave and placed yourself," I looked at Dick," And others at risk. But with the miniscule training you both have. You were able to sneak onto an Alien ship, shielding your presence and mind. Then Robin was about to find and rescue the hostages. Blackbird was able to fight Joker without a single hit landing on her and even saved a teammate. Joker may have got away but…Good Job."

Jason POV

Did we just get a thumbs up?

I stared at Bruce confused. "Well Team hit the showers and go home." The team began to walk away, "Robin, Blackbird when you get home put your suits away. I don't like seeing costumes hanging around. Oh and you're grounded. You will be cleaning the batmobile and batcave for the next three months. Meanwhile, you will be going under rigorous training."

Wait so so….

Allie looked up and stared at Bruce," You're letting us become….heroes?"

I can't believe this I'm going to be a Boy Wonder. I'm worthy enough to be the second Robin. The title was passed on to me.

Dick smiled at me and ruffled my hair with his good hand, "You earned it. Oh and thank you Allie for saving me. Don't forget we still have to get that ice cream. Actually tomorrow may be good. Hey Bruce just one day before they are punished let me take Allie out for that ice cream please... "

I don't know what Dick was doing but I have got to learn that.

Dick stared at Bruce until he sighed, "Okay but after that the punishment starts. Now go on I have a meeting today with the League. Good night."

We said our goodnights and walked through the Zeta-beams.

I am exhausted…

Dick's POV

I let the youngins go ahead of me through the Zeta-beam. Before I entered Bruce gave me a look and I nodded understanding fully what he wanted.

I need to talk with Allie.

I stepped through and saw both kids sluggishly removing their costumes. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. Jason's shirt was stuck over his head and Allie seemed to forget how to take off her utility belt.

"I'm so tired, ugh, Dick help me with my shirt." Jason must be really tired he never asks for any help ever.

"Diiiiiccckkk." I walked over to him and unbuttoned the one button he forgot, sliding his head through.

"Thanks."

I then clicked Allie's safety clip on her belt allowing her suit to come off. Both kids had cuts and bruises on them but both soon began to head upstairs.

"Goodnight Dick."

"Night D."

"Uhh no I just can't have it. Back you go down to the Medbay, Miss Alicia and Master Jason. You too Master Dick."

Ohh Alfie

"Come on Alfred, I'm tired!"

"Come on I'm beat."The two ten year olds were reluctantly dragged to the Medbay and taken care of.

Shortly after the two ten year olds were out cold and in Dick's arm as he carried them to their rooms. My little siblings, I'm going to have to look out for them more, more so now that they're sidekicks. I'd die if something happened to them. Then I have Jace going in my footsteps and Allie. My little sister, I especially have to look out for her. There are some bad boys out there. Well she'll date when she's….21 yea. After tucking in Allie I headed to my room for a nice sleep.

Allie's POV

_You didn't avenge them. You let that creature get away!_

But I tried! I honestly tried. But but Dick was crushed and...

_DICK!Who is this Dick, that he would stop you from avenging us!_

The area began to turn dark and little streams of white light spilled out showing mangled bodies slowly creeping towards me.

_You didn't avenge us, Allie! You have forgotten about us!_

Nnno I...

_You want us dead! You must have wanted the money! What about my children?_

No

The phrases were repeated over and over as they crept closer to me until they...

"Allie!"

I sat up quickly with sweat everywhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jace at my side with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay Allie?"

Am I ok? I looked around and saw that it was early in the morning. "Uhh... Wha wha what are you doing in my room?"

"Well I heard you screaming and you wouldn't answer ya door. So I came in then you were fighting your covers and crying. Allie, why are you here?"

I began to come back to my senses and started to step out my bed. "What do you mean why am I here? I live here."

"No, like...What happened that made you live here? Why were you adopted by Bruce? What happened to your family? You never told me and I think you need to talk about it."

I stood and stared at my mirror for a few seconds. What did happen to my family?

_What family!? You betrayed them the minute you let that clown go! You have no family! I bet Bruce doesn't even want you. It looks like he has a habit of taking in screw-ups. The circus orphan, the rich but never actually loved by her family orphan, then the rough slums boy. Actually yea this is your family, a group of screw-ups. Oh but will Bruce still love you if he finds out you are willing to kill. He'd drop you like a hot potato. Oh and that little force field… Remember Bruce doesn't like Metas in his city. Look how imperfect your perfectly screwed up life is. But you know how to fix it._

"Uhh, Allie?" I felt his hand touch my shoulder again.

"It's none of your business! If I wanted to tell you I would! So stop butting in!" I pushed his hand off my shoulder and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Today is not going to be a good day.

Jason's POV

What the hell I try to be nice and she just bites me in the butt. Gosh, maybe this is what Uncle was talking about when he said at a time girls randomly become meanies.

Arg Girls…

I headed downstairs where surprisingly everyone was at the table. Bruce sat at the head of the table and was eating pancakes. Dick was to his right dressed in outside clothes and was eating an omelet. Allie was across from Dick but moved a seat over to the right. Alfred was already walking over with her chocolate chip nutella pancakes.

"Good morning, Master Jason. The usual?"

I nodded and sat next to Allie who was stabbing her pancakes. The table was quiet except for the discrete sound of knives and forks against the plate.

"Here you go Master Jason."

"Thanks Alfie." I looked at Allie but she was glaring at her pancakes.

"So… Allie, ready for that ice cream today?"

Everyone but Dick looked at Allie discretely. "Uh... sure why not?"

"Good, I know this great 50's themed shop. It's amazing! There's a juke box, waitresses on roller-skates, and almost all the flavors and toppings you can dream of!" Dick was lost in his own world as Allie picked at her breakfast.

"Uhh I'm going to get dressed." Allie pushed her chair back and began to head upstairs.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair," I hope this goes well. She's so far gone, Bruce. I mean I feel her but…"

Bruce stood and patted Dick on the back, "I wish you the best Dick. Jason, we're heading to the Cave. I have a meeting and Alfred has some errands to run so you're coming with me."

I slid my seat back to follow Bruce and saw Allie dressed and ready to go. "Have fun, Allie."

Allie looked up at me and muttered. "Yeah, sure."

"Well bye you guys! We'll see you later!" They left just as I headed downstairs.

I hope things go well.

Normal POV

Dick and Allie sat in a corner booth in the ice cream parlor. The parlor had old music playing while there were waitresses with bobs skating around taking orders. The two had already ordered something for themselves. Dick ordered a pistachio split with chocolate chips, chocolate and cherry liquid draping over it. Then MMs sprinkled everywhere. While Allie got an extra-large Oreo milkshake and a single Oreo scoop. They now sat there waiting in silence.

Dick's POV

Okay Dickie boy let's do this. I mean she's only ten. Well she's pretty darn mature for a ten year old.

"So Allie, how are you?" I stuck my spoon in my ice cream.

"I'm cool living with Bruce is…cool." I nodded trying to think how to say this next sentence.

"So how are you dealing with the loss?" Allie stared at her ice cream and began to poke it with her spoon.

"I'm ... cool." Man this is going to be a hard one.

Allie's POV

So this is why, using ice cream as a lure. Curse my inner child.

"So you're cool…with the death of your family?"

Of course I'm not okay with it. That… man... creature killed my family. He... He…

"I mean my parents die and I still."

That thing ended my family life for no reason at all.

"Being younger I would think just that it would hurt more and."

Allie was slowly getting angrier as Dick continued to speak.

"I heard from Bruce that you have anger issues. I'm telling you revenge isn't the right thing to do."

Allie snapped," So what is the right thing to do?! He killed my family and I'm sure I'm not his first victim! Joker needs to die, to feel the pain of his victims!"

Dick calmly answered," Ok then what? You won't feel any better I tell you. When you broke his arm, what did you feel?"

"Nothing at all but it's because his arm can heal and he'll be right back. If he dies he's never coming back. Like my family."

Dick's voice gradually got louder," Well tell me this. Will you kill him? Do you have the guts to? And if you did kill him? If you did! Are you ready to be hunted down by Bruce and me? To be categorized along with all the other criminals in Gotham! Finally, do you think your family would be proud of you?"

Allie glared at Dick. "They aren't around anymore, so why should I care?"

Allie stood up with her ice cream bowl that was now like ice cream soup, "And thanks for the ice cream, BRO." Allie dumped the soup in his lap and stormed out.

"Well that went well."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people I know i know im late... well would you care if i said this storm just broke my arm a sec ago. yea it did well 11 mins ago. i dont own anything but Allie and her issues. I love my old and new readers. I love my beta Reina and ERR!**

* * *

Back at the Mount

M'Gann was setting the table for lunch. While Artemis and Wally were arguing about which was faster? Her arrows or him. Then the rest of the guys were circled around the TV except Robin. Robin was in the corner of the room going through the things in his utility belt.

Robin's POV

"Wow there is some crazy shit in here."

There was an announcement, "Recognize Blackbird B21."

Yes Allie's here, I mean these people are nice and all but I'm more comfy with Allie around.

Blackbird walked in and walked directly to M'Gann. M'Gann had nodded and they both went down the hallway where, if I remember right the rooms are.

What's up with Allie? Where's Dick? I should check on her… I placed all my little gadgets in their little pockets and began to head towards Allie's room.

Blackbird's POV

How dare he use that 'Will your family be proud?' crap!

I know they wouldn't be and I know I don't have the guts to kill anything but, but it isn't right. It isn't fair, my family was good...right? I did all the right things, I aced every class. I was perfect to them, I was perfect for them. Joker's punishment was a vacation in Arkham that he easily broke out of and then another person dies!

I could feel the tears coming again.

Man, I'm only ten! Yea, I'm very articulate, mature and intelligent but no matter how hard I try. I'll always be ten well at least until my birthday.

My birthday; My last birthday they all were alive. I was just Samantha Allie Tinkov the well behaved perfect last daughter of the Tinkovs. She has a natural talent to fight, she was more efficient then her elder sister. Laila was perfect to me, no matter how much people put her down. She liked to act like she wasn't bothered but I saw it every time. She was amazing; she'd know what to do but.. She's gone. I began to curl further into my ball of grief and sat in the corner of my room.

Robin's POV

I stood at her door debating whether to go in or not.. I mean I might piss her off, she might still feel a little hostile since our last confrontation. I was very close to leaving when I heard sniffles and small sobs.

Damn it she's crying.

I opened the door slowly and closed it. Immediately striding over to her.

"Black- uh Allie, what's wrong?" I have never in my life spoken so kindly EVER.

Allie looked up at me and before I realized what I was doing, I pulled off her mask. Those strong willed eyes that showed that there was more behind her being 10. She had wisdom, strength and guts. But what I saw was 10 year old weak and lost child.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

What am I doing here? "Uh I was trying to avoid Beastboy."

Allie turned her head," Well then go to your room."

This is so hard.. "Look Allie, I came in.. because.. I heard you crying. So I had to check on you, are you ok?" Allie stared at me until tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Dick had wanted to talk to me about my coping with the loss. It ended with us arguing about revenge. Jace, he killed my entire family well except my nieces and nephew. But he left them parentless. And Am I supposed to sit back and accept it? Joker needs to feel the pain but but," Allie's voice began to crack,"In the end I'll feel nothing and my family isn't coming back." Allie began to cry again.

Her family was killed by Joker recently? Wait so that must mean.. her family was the Tinkovs. I just figured that her parents were abusive or had to leave or something.. So she's an orphan like me. Aww now I feel like a major ass, with all the Jokes and snide remarks.

Comfort her you idiot! Oh yea..

I pulled Allie into my arms, for a quick second she stiffened but then relaxed and cried into my chest. She's really light and small. "It's okay Allie; hey you said that your nephew and niece are still alive. So technically your entire family isn't dead. Imagine how they are feeling now, living with a complete stranger. It's up to you to uphold your past family and embrace your new one." Allie was quiet now but still leaning in my arms and on my chest. "Do you think I can do that? Like continue my family's legacy? Allie asked in small voice. I tilted her chin up to face me, "Of course you're freakin Allie! You're smart, strong, a great leader, cute and …uh."

Oh my fake Jesus, did I just call her cute. She's going to punch the hell out my arm. Instead Allie looked up at me, took off my mask and was blushing a bit. Wow I've never seen her blush before. Actually I also never noticed how her hair falls perfectly without trying. (Lol Bruno Mars) Well except for this one strand and again my hand moved without my consent.

I swear all girls must be Metas.

Jason tucked her stray hair behind her ear and the two stared at each other for a while until Allie yawned. "Well I think it's about time I went to bed."

"I think so too." We turned to see Dick standing in the doorway. As if a spell was lifted, I noticed that we were REALLY close and that I was still holding her. I released her and began to stand up.

"Batman is going to be late so I'm taking us home." We walked out Allie's room and followed Dick. We walked down the hallway awkwardly quiet until Allie whispered," Robin?"

"Yea.?" Allie looked down and fiddled with her fingers," Thanks.. Jace, I really needed that." I looked down for a second and laughed," Uh well tears don't suit you. So stop it." Allie laughed and punched me in my arm HARD, "Whatever Boy Junior, you won't see tears from these eyes anymore!" We laughed together and walked into the Zeta Tubes.

I'd say it's safe to say that today, I'll sleep well.


	17. AN

Hola guys! Yeah I know I've been gone...but guess whaaaaaaaat...I'm coming back. I'm sorry I disappeared in the first. I lost my house and all my stories during Hurricane Sandy. I kinda lost my motivation to write also this was my junior year and geez was it stressful. But now it's summer and I've rewritten the chapters coming up. But first i'm going to edit the old chapters but to end this pretty little note!

I'm Back

Love with all of my defected heart,

Sticker or Sam


End file.
